The Princess and The Dragon
by ferren Dragfillia
Summary: Seorang Putri diculik oleh seorang pangeran. Tapi kemudian, seorang naga mampu menyelamatkan sang Putri. Sang naga mendapat ciuman sang putri, dan akhirnya sang Naga kembali menjadi seorang manusia! Pada akhirnya, Naga dan Putri hidup bahagia. This is FAIRY TAIL/AU/Mind to RnR?/One Shoot.


Konon tersebutlah sebuah kerajaan besar yang dipimpin seorang Raja beserta permaisurinya, yaitu Jude Heartfillia dan Layla Heartfillia.  
Jude dan Layla mempunyai seorang Putri bernama Lucy Heartfillia yang dikisahkan menikah dengan seorang pria yang—pernah—terkutuk menjadi seekor Naga. Cerita itu berawal dimana Sang Putri diculik oleh seorang Pangeran yang sangat ingin menikahi-nya, namun tidak direstui oleh orang tua Lucy. Kemudian Raja Jude membuat sayembara, siapapun yang bisa menyelamatkan sang Putri akan mendapatkan hadiah besar. Semua orang berbondong-bondong berusaha menyelamatkan sang Putri.  
Namun tak ada satupun orang yang mampu menyelamatkan sang Putri. Itu dikarenakan sang Pangeran menempatkan Sang Putri di Istana yang sangat tinggi, di dalam sebuah ruangan terkunci. Di dalam Istana terdapat ratusan bahkan ribuan anak tangga. Tak ada satupun yang mampu menaiki ribuan anak tangga itu, apalagi Putri terkunci didalam sebuah ruangan yang kuncinya di simpan pangeran—entah dimana. Hingga suatu hari, seekor naga mampu menyelamatkan Sang Putri. Naga itu mendapatkan hadiah dari sang Putri, berupa ciuman dari sang Putri. Dimana ciuman sang putri itu adalah penawar kutukan tersebut.

* * *

**A Fairy Tail Fanfiction  
****Dragon and Princess Love Story  
****Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**  
Don't Like ? Don't read.  


* * *

**Krieett**.  
Pintu istana yang sudah tua itu terbuka, seseorang masuk dan menaiki anak tangga yang banyak jumlahnya itu. Entah kenapa ia tidak pernah merasa lelah untuk menaiki anak tangga itu. Tujuannya hanyalah melihat sang Putri yang berada di Puncak istana, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang terkunci. Akhirnya ia sampai didepan sebuah Pintu. Kemudian ia mengambil kunci yang ia bawa, dan membuka pintu itu. Terlihat seorang Putri tengah terduduk lemas. Karena merasa bosan dan tersiksa.  
"Hei, Putri cantik. Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Pangeran itu. Sebut saja namanya adalah Pangeran **Sting Eucliffe**.  
"Apanya yang baik-baik saja hah ! Apa kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh?" jawab sang Putri ketus. Ia menggoyangkan tangannya yang di ikat. Pangeran Sting malah tersenyum. Ia mendekati sang Putri lalu berjongkok di sampingnya.  
"Tenanglah. Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas setelah menikahi-ku!"  
"Seumur hidup aku takkan mau menikahimu! Dasar pangeran tak tahu malu! Tidakkah kau puas sudah membuatku menderita?"  
"Aku tidak membuatmu menderita, setiap tengah malam aku kesini membawakanmu makanan. Bahkan aku menyuapimu."  
"Heh, penderitaan-ku bukanlah karena makanan! Penderitaanku karena aku terpisah dari Mama dan Papa ! Dan kau membiarkanku terikat disini? kau benar-benar tega!"  
"Kasihan sekali .. tapi aku tak mau melepaskan mu. Dua hari lagi, kau akan bebas. Setelah aku selesai mengurus berkas-berkas dan hal lainnya untuk pernikahan kita. Jadi tunggulah, dan berhenti mengeluh." Pangeran Sting mulai membuka makanan yang ia bawa dalam sebuah wadah. Kemudian mengambil sesendok nasi, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah mulut sang Putri.  
"Aku tak perlu suapan mu bodoh! Lebih baik kau pergi! Aku lebih baik mati kelaparan daripada harus menikahimu!".  
**PLAAK!  
**Sebuah tamparan mengenai pipi sang Putri. Nampaknya pangeran Sting sangatlah marah, hingga akhirnya ia mendaratkan tamparan di pipi Sang Putri. Sang Putri meringis kesakitan, tamparan itu sangatlah keras.  
"Dasar Putri bodoh, sudah bagus aku memperhatikanmu seperti ini. Kau masih saja mengoceh yang tak penting. Lihat saja, selama dua hari ini aku takkan memberimu makan!"  
"Biarkan saja ! Aku tak peduli ! Pasti akan ada yang menyelamatkanku sebelum aku mati !" teriak sang Putri saat Pangeran Sting hendak membuka Pintu.  
"Bodoh, siapa yang mampu menyelamatkanmu dengan ribuan anak tangga? aku saja mati-matian menaiki-nya. Tapi untungnya hanya aku yang tau dimana jalan pintasnya. hahaha" ucap pangeran Sting sambil membuka pintu tersebut, kemudian ia keluar dan menutup pintu itu. Lalu menguncinya.

* * *

Sang Putri terduduk lemas seperti sebelumnya, ia mulai berdiri. Berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangannya namun tak bisa. Setidaknya ia tak di ikat pada suatu benda. Hingga ia mampu bergerak bebas—terkecuali tangannya—  
Disaat malam hari, biasanya ia melihat keluar Jendela. Melihat indahnya bulan, dan memperhatikan Istana nan megah yang terletak di seberang sana. Itulah rumahnya, rumah yang selama ini ia rindukan. Juga Papa dan Mamanya yang sangat ia khawatirkan keadaannya sekarang. Ia berharap, seseorang dapat menolongnya. Tapi rasanya mustahil, seperti yang Pangeran bilang tadi. Tidak ada yang mampu menaiki ribuan anak tangga ini. Terlebih, jalan pintas hanya pangeran saja yang tau. Kemudian ia terduduk, sambil menangis.  
"Mama .. Papa ... tolong aku ..." ucapnya di sela-sela tangisannya. Namun apa daya, semua orang yang berusaha menyelamatkannya tak pernah bisa meraih puncak dimana ia berada. Ia terisak dalam tangisnya, sambil terus menyebut mama dan papanya. Hingga akhirnya, ia tertidur dengan bekas air matanya.

* * *

Di Istana, sang Raja terus mondar-mandir. Ia sangat cemas akan Putrinya yang tengah diculik, ia mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.  
"Jude, tenangkan dulu dirimu .." ucap suara lembut. Jude menoleh ke arah si empunya suara, itu permaisurinya, Layla yang tengah berdiri di pintu kamar.  
"Aku tak bisa tenang, Layla. Putri kita .. bagaimana dia disana? aku sungguh cemas." Jude duduk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Sambil berusaha berpikir keras cara untuk menyelamatkan putrinya. Kemudian permaisurinya duduk disampingnya dan mengelus bahunya.  
"Aku tau, aku juga cemas Jude. Tapi ini sudah malam, sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Aku juga cemas padamu, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu tidur tengah malam. Jadi, pikirkanlah cara menyelamatkan Putri kita besok pagi." ucap Layla. Jude menghela nafas panjang, apa yang permaisurinya katakan itu benar.  
"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akan tidur sekarang." jawab Jude. Ia segera berbaring di tempat tidurnya yang empuk itu, lalu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.  
"Kau tak tidur, sayang?" ucapnya pada Layla.  
"Kurasa belum, aku masih ada urusan dibawah. Tidurlah, nanti aku pasti tidur." jawab Layla singkat.  
"Jangan terlalu lelah. Nanti kau sakit." Layla mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian Jude perlahan memejamkan mata-nya. Layla membuka pintu kamar, kemudian ia keluar dari kamarnya.  
"Kurasa aku harus minta tolong pada **dia**." gumamnya. Ia menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah, lalu ia melihat keadaan sekitar. Aman, sudah tak ada orang. Ia berjalan menuju pintu belakang, kemudian membuka pintu itu perlahan.  
Pintu itu, ternyata adalah pintu menuju halaman belakang yang bersambung dengan Hutan Lebat. Ia kemudian berjalan menyusuri halaman belakang, sambil menengok kiri-kanan seperti mencari sesuatu.  
"Ratu, kau mencari-ku?" tiba-tiba suara besar terdengar, membuat Layla sedikit kaget.  
"Ah kau ini. Mengagetkan-ku saja, **Natsu**!" ucap Layla sambil mengelus-ngelus dadanya. Sosok yang bernama Natsu itu tersenyum.  
"Ah, maaf. Jadi Ratu, kau kesini untuk apa?"  
"Natsu, kau ini kan **Naga**. Bisakah kau menyelamatkan Putri-ku?"  
"Putri mu? Lucy maksudmu?"  
"Iya Lucy. Ia diculik oleh Pangeran Sting. Kemudian dikurung di Istana yang ada disana" ucap Layla sambil menunjuk Istana tinggi yang terlihat.  
"Dia dikurung di puncak menara itu. Mungkin kau bisa terbang kesana untuk menyelamatkannya!" lanjut Layla.  
"Baiklah Ratu. Aku akan menyelamatkan Putrimu. Apakah aku harus berangkat sekarang?"  
"Ya, berhati-hatilah. Tolong bawa pulang Putri-ku dengan selamat. Aku juga ingin kau selamat, Natsu."  
"Kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu, Ratu." Layla mengangguk sambil tersenyum, kemudian Naga yang bernama Natsu itu, terbang menuju Istana dimana Lucy ditahan.  
"Aku harap, Putriku mencintaimu, Natsu" Kemudian Layla kembali masuk kedalam Istana.

* * *

Natsu terbang menuju Istana dimana Lucy dikurung. Ia tak menyangka, seorang Lucy dapat diculik tanpa sepengetahuan-nya. Pangeran Sting, itu nama yang terus di ingatnya.  
"Sting, dasar bodoh. Setelah membuatku menderita, dia malah mau membuat Lucy menderita? takkan kubiarkan!" gumamnya. Ia terus terbang menuju Istana yang jaraknya lumayan jauh, ia mulai mempercepat kepakan sayapnya agar mampu sampai disana dengan Cepat.  
Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya, ia seperti mendengar sebuah suara. Ia mencoba membuka matanya yang bengkak karena sebelumnya sudah menangis. Ia melihat bayangan hitam yang terlihat di dinding Istana itu. Kemudian ia berdiri, lalu berlari menuju jendela. Ia menganga, mendapati seekor naga tengah terbang sambil memperhatikannya.  
"Siapa Kau? Mau apa Kau? To-Tolong jangan Makan Aku!" kata Lucy.  
"Tidak-tidak ! Aku jelas tidak akan memakanmu!"  
"HEEH!? KAU BISA BICARA!?"  
"Tentu saja aku bisa! Nah, Lucy, ayo ikut denganku."  
"Darimana kau tau namaku? sebenarnya kau siapa huh? aku baru melihat naga bisa bicara!"  
"Aku di utus oleh Mama-mu, Ratu Layla. Aku kesini untuk menyelamatkanmu dan membawamu pulang!"  
"Mama?" Lucy membulatkan matanya, merasa tak percaya.  
"Iya mamamu, namaku Natsu. Mamamu dan Aku adalah teman sudah sejak lama."  
'Mama berteman dengan seekor naga yang bisa berbicara? itu hebat sekali!' ucap Lucy dalam hati.  
"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu. Tapi tolong lepaskan ikatan ini!" Natsu merobek tali itu dengan kukunya yang tajam. Kemudian ia mengulurkan tangannya agar Lucy bisa menaikinya. Lucy melompat ketangan besar Natsu, kemudian Natsu terbang sambil membawa Lucy ditangannya.  
"Hei, berhati-hatilah ! Aku takut jatuh !" teriak Lucy. Natsu mengangkat tangannya menuju kesamping kepalanya,  
"Naiklah dikepalaku. Dan berpeganganlah!" kata Natsu. Lucy melangkahkan kakinya menuju kepala Natsu dengan takut-takut, tapi akhirnya ia bisa berdiri diatas kepala Natsu. Kemudian ia duduk sambil berpegangan.  
"Hoaaam. Bisakah kau perlahan sedikit? aku mengan...tuk" ucap Lucy. Matanya kian berat, hingga akhirnya ia tertidur pulas diatas kepala Natsu. Natsu yang menyadari hal itu segera mendarat(?) ditanah. Ia mencari tempat yang nyaman dan aman untuk dia tidur.  
"Kurasa sementara aku harus istirahat sejenak. Lucy juga terlihat sangat lelah .." gumam Natsu. Hingga akhirnya, ia tertidur pulas.

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus sela-sela dedaunan pohon yang rindang. Lucy terbangun dari tidurnya, ia berusaha membuka matanya. Barulah ia menyadari, ternyata ia masih berada di atas kepala Natsu yang masih tertidur. Lucy turun dari kepala Natsu perlahan, kemudian memandang wajah Natsu.  
"Bangunlah, sudah pagi~" ucap Lucy sambil mengelus wajah Natsu. Natsu perlahan membuka matanya mendapati Lucy tengah memandangnya sambil tersenyum,  
"Iya, Iya. Aku bangun." ucapnya.  
"Jadi kau mau melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang? Ini sudah dekat dengan rumah-mu." Lucy mengangguk,  
"Ya, aku tak sabar untuk bertemu Mama .. Papa ..." Natsu tersenyum,  
"Naiklah!" Lucy pun naik ke atas kepala Natsu, lalu Natsu mulai terbang perlahan. Lucy tersenyum, baru pertama kali ia merasakan terbang seperti ini.  
"Natsu ..."  
"Ada apa, Lucy?"  
"Bagaimana bisa seekor naga seperti mu bersahabat dengan Mamaku?" Natsu terdiam sejenak,  
"Kau akan tahu nanti ..." Lucy tampak heran, tapi ia tak mau banyak bertanya. Selang beberapa menit, Istana Heartfillia sudah terlihat. Lucy begitu senang, terlihat dari senyum lebarnya. Natsu perlahan turun di halaman Istana. Para pengawal yang kaget segera berlarian, mereka belum pernah melihat Naga sepertinya. Setau mereka, naga sudah punah ratusan tahun lalu.  
"Ada nagaa!" teriak mereka.  
"Tidak, tenang ! Ini aku, Lucy Heartfillia." ucap Lucy sambil turun dari kepala Natsu. Mereka berhenti berteriak, kemudian mulai mendekati Lucy.  
"Panggil Raja dan Ratu!" kata seorang pengawal pada pengawal lainnya. Tak lama, Layla dan Jude datang ke halaman depan.  
"Papa ! Mama !" teriak Lucy. Ia berlari menuju Layla dan Jude lalu memeluk mereka berdua. Jude dan Layla tampak bahagia.  
"Lucy! Lucy, putriku!" kata Jude. Ia menitikkan air matanya karena merasa senang. Layla tersenyum manis, kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Natsu yang tengah diam. Lalu ia teringat akan sesuatu,  
"Lucy, kau tak mau berterima kasih pada Natsu?" tanyanya. Lucy baru ingat, Natsu masih berdiri disana. Kemudian ia berlari ke arah Natsu,  
"Terima kasih, Natsu! Berkatmu, aku bisa kembali ke Mama dan Papa! Sebagai hadiahnya .. ya aku tau ini sedikit memalukan tapi ..." Lucy mendaratkan ciumannya pada Natsu. Setelah Lucy melepaskan ciumannya pada Natsu, cahaya yang amat sangat terang muncul. Hingga tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya, tapi setelah cahaya itu lenyap, tidak ada lagi Natsu disana. Lucy membulatkan matanya, mendapati seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri di tempat Natsu tadi.  
'Akhirnya kau kembali lagi, Natsu..' ucap Layla dalam hati.  
"Si-Siapa kau? Dimana Natsu? Dimana?" tanya Lucy cemas. Laki-laki itu menampilkan cengiran khasnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Lucy. Lucy terbelalak, Laki-laki ini sangatlah tampan ! Dengan rambut spike berwarna Pink, dan mata Onyx hitamnya itu.  
"Terima kasih, Lucy ! Berkatmu aku bisa kembali seperti semula!" ucap pria itu. Lucy nampak heran,  
"Ini aku, Natsu. Natsu Dragneel. Naga yang menyelamatkanmu!"  
"Natsu?" Natsu mengangguk. Lucy kaget, ia teringat ucapan Natsu tadi. _**"Kau akan tahu**_** nanti...****"**  
"Natsuu!" Lucy berlari ke arah Natsu, kemudian ia memeluk Natsu. Natsu kaget dengan tindakan Lucy yang tiba-tiba memeluknya, tapi akhirnya ia tersenyum manis.  
"Sudahlah, jangan berlebihan!" Natsu mengelus rambut pirang Lucy dengan lembut.  
"Terima Kasih .. Terima Kasih, Natsu!" Layla dan Jude mendekati Natsu dan Lucy. Layla tersenyum ke arah Natsu, begitupun sebaliknya.  
"Anakku sudah dewasa .." gumam Jude.  
"Natsu, terima kasih!" ucap Layla. Natsu mengangguk, kini Lucy sudah melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Natsu, kuucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menyelamatkan putri-ku. Sebagai imbalannya, apakah kau mau .. menjadi .. pewaris takhta ku?" tanya Jude. Lucy dan Natsu tersontak. Itu berarti ..  
"Lucy, kau mau kan?" tanya Layla pada Lucy. Lucy mengangguk mantap,  
"Tentu!" Mata Natsu membulat, tak percaya akan apa yang didengarnya.  
"Kau mau kan, Natsu?" Kini Layla bertanya pada Natsu. Natsu sempat diam, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk. Kemudian ia membungkuk dihadapan Layla dan Jude.  
"Raja dan Ratu, terima kasih atas hadiah yang sangat luar biasa ini." ucapnya. Jude, Layla, dan Lucy tersenyum bahagia.

* * *

"Jadi Natsu, bagaimana bisa kau menjadi seekor naga?" tanya Lucy pada suami-nya, Natsu.  
"Sting Eucliffe, dia sepupuku. Mengetahui aku sangat dekat dengan Ibumu, ia jadi cemburu. Hingga akhirnya ia mengutuk ku menjadi seekor Naga."  
"Mamamu orang yang baik, Luce. Ia yang membantuku selama ini, ia yang membuat penelitian tentang kutukan ini. Dan pada akhirnya, kau datang sebagai penawar kutukan ini.."  
"Ja-Jadi? Sting yang melakukan itu semua?" Lucy tampak kaget.  
"Dia memang kejam ya..."  
"Tidak Luce! Cinta membuatnya buta .. tapi sekarang semua sudah selesai bukan?" Lucy mengangguk.  
"Aku berterima kasih, karena kau mau menjadi penawar kutukanku .."  
"Aku juga, Natsu. Aku tak tau apa jadinya kalau aku sampai menikah dengan si Bodoh Sting!" Dan pada akhirnya, mereka hidup bahagia..

* * *

"Waah ! Itu cerita yang bagus ma!" ucap seorang anak perempuan berambut Pink yang tengah duduk ditempat tidur.  
"Sekarang kamu tidur ya, Nashi." ucap seorang wanita berambut Pirang panjang. Anak perempuan yang bernama Nashi itu mengangguk.  
Ia membaringkan badannya, kemudian menarik selimut. Wanita berambut Pirang tadi sebut saja Lucy Dragneel.  
"Oyasumi, Nashi" ucap Lucy, kemudian ia mencium kening anaknya. Lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Kemudian, ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja. Di meja itu, terdapat dua foto dengan Lilin. Satu foto bergambar seorang Wanita cantik yang sangat mirip dengan Lucy, dan satunya lagi merupakan foto seorang Lelaki tampan. Lucy memandang kedua foto itu, kemudian menitikkan air mata.  
"Mama Papa ... bisakah kalian lihat? aku sangat merindukan kalian. Oh ya, apakah kalian bisa melihat Natsu? dia Pria yang baik bukan? Dialah yang menjadi suami-ku sekarang. Kuharap kalian tidak tertawa disana melihat tingkah bodohnya. Tapi jujur, dia suami terbaik yang pernah ada..." gumam Lucy. Kemudian ia menghapus air matanya, berjalan menuju kamar. Ia membuka pintu kamar itu, terlihat seorang Pria tengah duduk ditempat tidur sambil menonton TV.  
"Hey, Luce. Nashi bagaimana?" tanyanya.  
"Dia sudah tidur." balas Lucy. Kini—entah sejak kapan—ia sudah berada disamping pria itu.  
"Apakah dia masih suka cerita yang kau buat itu?"  
"Ya, Natsu. Sepertinya ia terlalu terobsesi dengan cerita buatanku itu."  
"Tapi, ceritamu itu benar-benar bagus, Luce! Dan itu seperti kita 'kan?" Lucy mengangguk.  
"Ya Natsu. Kau adalah Naga ku yang paling bodoh—" Natsu hendak protes, tapi Lucy keburu melanjutkan ucapannya.  
"—tapi tampan dan baik" Natsu tersenyum, kemudian mengelus rambut Lucy pelan.  
"Kau juga Luce. Kau adalah Putri paling berharga yang pernah aku punya."

**Seorang Putri, tidak selalu hidup bersama dengan seorang Pangeran 'kan?  
**

* * *

THE END

* * *

Yosh ! Akhirnya fanfic ini bisa update juga ! Ano .. mungkin sudah pasaran kali ya? Di google juga banyak bertebaran cerita seperti ini .. tapi kebanyakan Versi English XD Tapi nggak papa kan? judul mungkin bisa sama .. tapi alur cerita belum tentu sama. Ini sebuah Inspirasi yang kudapat waktu aku lagi Insomnia XD tiba-tiba kepikiran 'Princess and Dragon' seperti istilah NaLu .. dan akhirnya muncul-lah fic ini ! Mungkin, alur ceritanya agak berantakan ya? -" Tapi ya daripada di pendam terus, mendingan langsung di publish XD Arigatou buat review kalian di fanfic sebelumnya ya ! Awalnya nggak tau mau buat fanfic seperti apa lagi .. karena ngerasa nggak pantas jadi author. Tapi akhirnya jadi semangat lagi !  
Akhir kata, Review please? **Review kalian sangat berguna bagi ku. Karena review kalian kuanggap sebagai penyemangatku ! **  
Salam Hangat,  
Ferren


End file.
